PRETENDING
by ManHands6733
Summary: Rachel thought she could have it all. But she never expected the most important thing in her life is trying to stay away from her especially she is on her way by making her dreams come true because he thought it was the right thing to do. Will she be able to make it right or follow her dreams and just forget everything that she and that special someone had... FINCHELis4ever:)
1. Here's mine and that's yours

**AN: Hey guys…. This is my first ever story…. Enjoy!**

**I don't own glee if I do then great. btw sorry for mistakes I'm just a person.**

_Summary: Rachel is now on her way of making her dreams come true. But what happens when she realized that the one that is the most important to her was now taken? What will she do? Make the right thing or follow her heart._

Takes over after a few months when Rachel and Brody broke up…

Chapter 1:

"Rachel wake up its late….. you have rehearsals today for funny girl" Kurt says.

Rachel is very tired for school and funny girl, she was busy lately..

"Rachel!"

"Okay, Okay I'm up…." Rachel said hurriedly to take a bath and change. She didn't even greeted Kurt good morning…

" Bye guys see you and San this evening.. love ya !"She didn't eat breakfast and ran outside quickly.

" phew… there's Rachel again" Kurt says taking a sip of his coffee.

"Was Hobbit busy again?" Santana says cooking pancakes. "San, She's always busy" Kurt replied and signed….

_Rachel was very busy this past couple months and only focusing on Broadway, her one and only dream. Since she got the part of Fanny Brice in funny girl everything changed. She didn't even have time for her best friend Kurt and Santana to hang out or something, it's just new. Sometimes she is spending the night in their studio or stop by at her girl cast mates. She is more independent now and more hardworking girl._

One night she went home and when she is on her way she heard a loud sound. When she enters, sees Kurt and Santana watching a movie and they are laughing very loud. Rachel noticed them and try to approach them….

"Hi guys… uhm what's up" Rachel says but the two didn't hear her because of the sound and the loud voice they are making.

" uhm.. guys I'm right here" Rachel says again annoyed and Santana notices her and immediately grabbed the remote and paused the movie they are watching.

"Oh hey there Diva… How's rehearsal? We haven't seen you for a while" Kurt says sadly. "Hobbit we missed you, come here" Santana added.

"Awww….. I missed you guys too…" Rachel ran into her best friends and hugged them tightly. She really missed them so much. She really missed spending time with them and doing stupid stuffs with them.

"Okay enough with this.. don't make me cry.. By the way guys are you excited for coming back in Ohio this weekend… Regionals is coming up and the summer is very near, we can spend more time with our friends again! ... and I really miss my familyL" Kurt says excited and notice Rachel was not happy about coming back to Lima.

"Diva what's wrong, aren't you excited?" Santana says confused." What uhm of course I'm excited it's just the last I was there I really don't like it "Wait, does this something to do with Finn?" Kurt trying to understand what's up with her.

"No…. I mean maybe… guys Finn and I had things to fix right now but I… uhm.. you know I'm focusing on my dreams first. He didn't even try to text or call me" Rachel said sad. She missed Finn so much and they last met a couple months ago in Mr Schue's wedding that didn't happen and after that, no more. She didn't even know that Finn went to New York to punch Brody's sorry ass. She didn't even thank him for doing that. And so the question is did she still love Finn?

"Rach, maybe he's busy taking care of the glee club. Rachel you know him. Wait speaking of Finn, do you still love him? I know it's weird to ask but I know you still had feelings for him… do you?" Kurt asking Rachel

"Kurt do we need to talk about this? I'm not in the mood please….." Rachel said tired and walked inside in her room and closed the curtains.

" Wait what happens to our hang out thing right now, you didn't take dinner yet!" Kurt says

"Kurt I'm tired and I already take my dinner with my cast mates. Goodnight" Rachel replied inside her room

"What's up with little midget.. she seems….. weird" Santana says rolling her eyes

"San…. Leave Rachel alone she's trying to figure things out it's none of your business" Kurt says

"Whatever Porcelain I'm going to bed it's late lets finish this movie tomorrow. NightJ"

**Rachel's POV**

"Okay here we go again… Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn Finn….. Why would that name never comes out in my mind… Kurt asked me a few minutes ago if I still love him and I didn't try to answer that but the truth is "I STILL LOVE HIM" OH GOD.. I miss him…. I miss his face, his handsome smile and his voice. He haven't texted or called him ever since that Brody thing, was he mad at me because of leaving him and choosing Brody? Crap Rachel! Of course he is mad and devastated.. You're such an idiot. I've wasted so much time not being with him. This weekend we will go back to Lima and see our friends and I'm trying to find things out to talk to Finn and clear things out between us and maybe get back together with him… should I? maybe not this time, I'm focusing on my career right now and Finn and I are going to fix this We are endgame right? That's what he said last time. So I here laying in my bed and thinking about what should I need to do. After a few moments I cover my face with my pillow and get myself a goodnight's sleep.

glee* glee* glee*glee*glee

Rachel wake up in the morning and get up in her bed.. Thank god it's Saturday and no work because she needs to have some alone time with her besties and plus she missed them so much. When she went out of her room, she already sees Kurt and Santana preparing food for breakfast.

" good morning guys" Rachel greeted them with a sleepy sound.

" good morning diva, breakfast is served come on" Kurt says.

While they are eating there is something Kurt remembered. "So guys are ready tomorrow to our 3rd time coming back in Lima together?' Rachel looked at Kurt look excited. Yeah right tomorrow they'll be there to see there friends and Mr Schuester. "yeah that would be great Kurt, I'm excited to see our friends and my dads" Rachel lied " Just our friends? Are you sure no one else?" Santana added "SANTANA! Attitude…." Kurt says "Sorry.. But it's true. You missed Frankentien" Santana said laughing picturing Rachel's face when she and Finn will face to face again.

Rachel just sat there so silent eating her food. All of them three are so silent for a moment then Santana went out to take a bath. Kurt and Rachel left there at the kitchen and it's time to really talk about what's happening lately.

"Hey.. are you okay?" Kurt asked Rachel who seems a little depressed.

"Rachel?" Rachel didn't hear Kurt at the moment, I don't know of what she was thinking.

"Uh what's that?"

"I said are you okay?"

"yeah yeah.. I'm fine" Rachel replied but didn't convince Kurt.

"You haven't answered my question last night." Kurt said waiting for an answer. Rachel signed and simply answered, "Yes"

"Oh my God Rachel, You still love him. Why didn't you tell Him, or try to call. You didn't even talk to him after Santana brought Finn here to punch that Brody thing.

"Because I'm scared" Rachel snapped

"Scared of what?" Kurt asked confused

" I'm scared what if Finn was mad at me because I chose some weirdo manwore over him and what if he doesn't love me anymore what if….." " Rachel stop it" Kurt stopped her " Don't blame yourself about this…" " but it's true, Kurt I'VE WASTED SOM MUCH TIME NOT BEING WITH HIM. I'M SUCH A SELFISH PERSON!" Rachel said and started to cry on Kurt's arms

" so are you saying you want to get back together with him?' Kurt tying to understand

**So what do you think guys? I need help and reviews**

**Next Chapter: hummelberrylopez back in Ohio. Finchel face to face**


	2. Reunited

**AN: Hey Guys here we are again.. Chapter two right here…. Hope you like it….**

**And a shout out to Unicorns-After-Rainbows and Gleekforever12345 thanks for the review and reading my story, I appreciate it.**

**Remember I still don't own glee**

_… Three of them are walking down the hallways of McKinley hand n hand, finally they're home again…_

"Oh my God guys, I can't believe it finally we're here… I'm home again" Kurt says

"Will you please shut your mouth gay porcelain you're making a dramatic entrance" Santana says

"You shut up I'm having a moment Santana" Kurt replied eying her…..

"Guys no fighting" Rachel scolded them

"Sorry" both of them apologized

While they are continuing to walk they saw a girl slushied by one of those cheerleaders. Three of them approach the girl and helped her.

"Are you okay…" Rachel asked lending her hand to the girl to help her get up

"Those cheerleaders are really mean… it doesn't even make sense like spending a dollar to buy a slushie and throw it to anybody they want." Kurt says while Rachel helped the girl by cleaning her off

"Thanks guys for helping me. It's Bree the so called "the new Santana" in this school." The girl says

"Oh come on _Dios mio. _ I don't think so. I'm still the hottest bitch in this school an no one could replace that" Santana said rolling her eyes

"Wait I know you, you're in glee right…. Marley Rose?" Kurt says recognizing the girl

"Yeah" Marley replied

"Come on we'll take you to your class, by the way what's your class this time?" Kurt asked

"Actually Glee Club" Marley replied

"Perfect! We're going there too"

"…. So are you guys ready for Regionals?" Kurt asked while heading to the choir room.

"Of course, we're gonna kick ass this time especially to the seniors you know…. This is their last chance" Marley says

"I know you guys are gonna do great" Rachel says

"Thanks Rachel" Marley says

-At the choir room-s

Everyone was busy inside the room like talking and doing stuff especially the graduates are back and it make the room getting loud. Finn and Mr Schue didn't mind them being too noisy because it does just gonna ruin his day so he just looked at their set list and try to review again….

"Hey look at this Blaine, Kurt says they're coming" Tina shows Blaine Kurt's text message

"Really, Kurt is here.." Blaine says happily then turned into as sad one

"Why "Bling Bling" is there something wrong

"It's just I missed him Tina" Blaine protested. "Which is why I have a secret to tell you"

Tina gave Blaine a confusing look "What is it"

"I'm going to propose to Kurt-"

"You'll What!" Tina says shocked

"Shhhhhhh….. Someone is gonna hear you" Blaine said calming Tina down

"Blaine are you crazy, you're acting like Finn" Tina says

"Like me what?..." Finn said asking Blaine and Tina of what they're talking about

"Oh.. uhm.. nothing Finn it's just Blaine is-" "Yes, Finn I was just.. uhm.. So glad that we have a great leader like you… and I was just happy and thankful for that" before could Tina could say anything Blaine interrupted her.

"Thanks man, promise I won't let you all down, so continue your conversation with Tina and sorry interrupting" Finn said and Blaine nodded and looked at Tina angrily.

-The school bell rang-

"Okay so guys I hope you are all already for Regionals" Finn says and everyone applaud.

"Yeah we are Finn I mean you're the man and we can't do this without you." Sam says

"Awww…. Thanks Sam"

"Okay enough with that, Finn can we talk about something else?" Tina says

"Oh yeah sure. Since we're talking about Regionals, can we give it a spin?" Finn says as everyone nodded their heads

"Alright , so what are you gonna sing guys" Finn says

"No Finn, I mean you're going to sing in front of us" Tina says

"What.. no no no…"

"Come on Finn, please.. just once" Blaine begged

"Yeah Finn, we haven't seen you sing a lot lately.. give it a shot" Mr Schue added

"Guys I…." Finn looked at them and sigh. Their looking at Finn with a puppy eyes begging him to sing…. "Alright" Finn says

"YEAH!" Everyone says cheerfully

"Okay .. hit it….."

_Call your girls, we meet you out  
Joy the sound, we'll walk all the pound  
'Cause tonight up in flames  
We're gonna burn off these cold days  
Maybe tonight I won't be alone  
Maybe tonight I won't be alone!_

Bodies move in a crowd,  
Feel the music yeah, call you out!  
Take me hand and pull me in,  
Lose our way to be found again, and  
Maybe tonight I won't be alone  
Maybe tonight I won't be alone!

Oh, drive me faster and whisper closer  
Leave the windows down,  
Further we go, the more we crawl for  
Everything we want, and  
Maybe tonight I won't be alone-lone-lone  
Maybe tonight I won't be alone!

Maybe tonight I won't be alone  
Maybe tonight I won't be alone  
Cause we the further we go, more we crawl for  
Everything we want…

As the song ended everybody stand up and clap, a standing ovation exactly. Finn is getting better and very happy. He had a lot of troubles a couple months ago and as you can see Finn is a lot stronger and he is through with a lot of problems this year. The Finn right now is more focused and more hardworking guy, since he love teaching in glee club, he will do anything to get an another Nationals trophy as everyone believe that he will and he can.

"Finn that's was incredible, that's my Finn right there" Mr Schue said clapping his hands as well as everyone

"Oh My God, is that-" Artie says

Suddenly Finn noticed that everyone looked quiet… they are looking at the door… Finn turned around and see Kurt, Santana and Rachel

"Look who's here guys" Marley said excitedly

… _this can't be happening_

Everybody get up on their chairs and went to Kurt Santana and Rachel….

"Hello everyone missed me?" Santana says

"Guys we really missed you two I mean three, How's everything? And why did you went here late everybody is here now" Quinn says

"Sorry Quinn, the flight got delayed so…." Rachel replied

"I really missed you guys…..group hug!" Kurt says followed everyone's group hug

…..the three new arrived friends are crowded asking questions and Rachel try to get out and she is looking for Finn… when she saw him now but before she can say anything Kurt speaks…

"Finn, hey aren't you missing us?" Kurt says

"Yeah Frankenteen, come and get your sweet ass right here for God's sakes or I will be the one to do it" Santana says rolling her eyes and everyone laughed

Finn went near them and hugged them

"Of course I miss you guys" Finn finally said and Rachel looked at him

When everybody was back on their chairs and started talking again, Rachel finds a perfect time to talk to Finn. Finn was sitting in the other side texting, hmmm he looks happy. Rachel approaches him…..

"Hey…" Rachel says. Finn looked up and sees Rachel in front of him

"Oh, hey Rachel, do you want something" Finn said dryly

"Nothing, just….. Look, I just wanted to say break a leg at Regionals-" Rachel said

"Oh.. uhm well thanks and it's really cool you came back here again.." Finn says

"Finn I m-"Before Rachel could say anything, Finn's phone buzzed.

"Oh hold on a sec.. I'm going to take this.. excuse me" Finn went out of the room. Rachel waited for him to come back. She can't wait so she decided to find him, then when she sees him he is still talking on the phone and he looks very happy… Rachel wondered who that would be…..

The school bell rang and Finn is still on the phone Rachel is waiting for like twenty minutes now then suddenly Kurt saw Rachel asking her if they could take the lunch already and she agreed and leave Finn. She doesn't even get the chance to have conversations with him so she just said to herself… "Next time"

-At Breadstix-

The graduates except Finn are at Breadstix taking their lunch together and talking about their experiences and careers right now. It's really nice to watch them reunited again and complete as a family….

"Guys, I am grateful today because we are here together again and let's celebrate!" Puck says

"So How's the future Fanny Brice out there" Mercedes asked Rachel

"Yeah Rachel, How was it, tell us everything" Quinn added

"You know it's crazy busy and sometimes I don't have time to check on Kurt and Santana….it's really hard…. But you no choice because you really need to do it… it's your choice.." Rachel says

"What do you mean sometimes… it's always Rachel" Kurt says correcting her

(Everyone laughs)

"Where's Frankenteen anyway" Santana asked

"Probably work… for Regionals….." Mike said

"Yeah you know it's really nice seeing Finn like that… the Hardworking Finn…. It's just really new…." Mercedes wondered

"Yeah especially when he met that girl" Puck added

"Her? What do you mean her?" Rachel's eyes widen and got confused

"Rachel… you don't know?"

_Oh crap this is not gonna turn out good….._

**So what you guys think? Who is gonna be that mysterious girl … find out next chapter…. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**And by the way 8 reviews to unlock chapter 3…. **

**Thanks for reading i really appreciate it..:)**


	3. lying eyes

**Hello Guys!… Guess What… I'm back! Phew.. Thank God my problems are over… summer vacation finally here in Philippines and also my tests came out good, I guess not that really bad but thank you for all of your patience even it if takes a few weeks for me to update again. I started writing weeks ago but I always change my mind for what is going to happen next and I don't really have that much time and again sadly after I post this chapter I will be on a vacation or something like that and I will be back home for two very long weeks so lets see when am I going to update again .. Sorry guys my apologies… just keep reviewing to help me write more… Thanks guys… Sorry for mistakes guys if you found any.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. Everything I write is dedicated to Cory Monteith Btw enjoy!**

** Don't stop reviewing and please don't write any bad comments because I'm very fragile and easy to get in to emotions but for now… on with the story!**

Rachel's POV I am in my room laying down in my bed not wanting to get up from yesterday's nightmare. Is it really true that Finn has another girl? I can't really believe that.. I haven't notice it.. I mean when? After that conversation with my friends and I saw Finn coming towards us I left quickly not letting them see me cry…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Rachel, you don't know?"_

_"Don't know what? Guys tell me what's going on you're freaking me out!"I said_

_"Rach, Finn's taken h-"Before Mercedes can finish, she saw Finn on his way towards them.. I immediately went out and leave everyone speechless because I will really breakdown in front of them especially when I saw Finn. I can't look at him anymore it makes me more hurt than ever…. I went to my house and ran out quickly to my room, my dad saw me crying and ask me.._

_"Rachel, are you okay, what's going on?" I just went my dad's arms and cry hard_

_End of flashback.._

It really hurts too much… Wait what are you saying Rachel, Finn has the right to love someone, He has the right to be loved and be taken care of not like you who broke his heart many times.. Maybe Finn really moved on, maybe he doesn't love me anymore…. The truth is I don't really know what to do….

I checked my phone and I saw 10 missed calls from Kurt, maybe he wants to talk about what happened yesterday if its about that then I won't entertain it… I went back to bed but my phone kept buzzing again, I answered it without looking …

"Hello"

"Good morning, Diva"

"Kurt what do you want"

"I just want to talk and tell you something about F-"

"I don't want to talk about it"

I snapped him "Just please hear me"

"Kurt we can't do this in a phone call" "

Then let's do this face to face, I'm here in your living room" Kurt says which makes me leave my room and saw him sitting on the couch smiling at me but I am not on the mood to smile back at him…

"Hi" Kurt says but I didn't reply

"Okay I know you're pissed about yesterday but Rach-"

"Did you know about this, when we were in New York?" I asked him wanting to know his answer

"Rachel-"

"Answer me, Kurt just answer the damn question!"

I said starting my voice to get louder "yes-"

"I can't believe you" "Rachel let me explain"

"Why! Why didn't you tell me?" "

Because I know that you will be really hurt about this especially your audition is coming up that time"

"When did this happen"

" a weeks right after Mr. Schue wedding that didn't happen "

"so you're hiding this from me for how many times now?!, I can't believe you hide this to me"

"Rachel I'm sorry but-"

"But what Kurt!"

"Finn told me not to tell you"

"Why would he do things like that to me?"

"because he knew you were happy there in New York without him and he still trying to make that "No contact" thing " Did Finn really thought about that? Maybe he is just hurt about everything of what happened between us. We are silent for a moment and then finally I decided what to do first before anything will went too far

"Kurt I think you should go, I can't look at you right now, please just go!" I said pushing Kurt away

"Rach, please I'm so sorry"

I didn't talk anymore I just closed the door went to her room again and left Kurt outside

* * *

Glee*glee*glee*glee*glee

At McKinley… Everyone in the choir room settling and getting ready for rehearsals along with the help of the graduates then suddenly Finn enter the room then Kurt looked at him. Finn was confused.. why is he looking like that.. he mouthed him something

"Uhm Kurt.. why are you looking at me like that.." Finn asked

"Oh you have so many things to explain big brother" Kurt said glaring at him

…He put his things to the table … Mr. Schue started to discuss…

"Okay so since the graduates are here, I want each of you to be perfect for Regionals so here's the thing… I want you guys to pair up again and each pair will have to sing a duet and the graduates are welcome to join the competition because its really good guys to see you all close with each other… immediately go to your partners plus I wanted to see your chemistries guys so may the best voices win but sadly I am not giving any award like I did last time I mean its unfair to you guys because you are all winners, had an incredible talent, and unique voices and it could help us - "

Then suddenly Rachel entered the room..

"Sorry guys I'm late just uhm busy lately-"She says Not wanting to look at Kurt who seems a little guilty about hiding his brother's stupid secret to her

"Hey Berry you look like you haven't slept like for a year.. oh wait is this about-"

Finn saw her very weak and she looks like she haven't slept all night, he wondered why and wanting to know what's up and Santana tries explain but Rachel shot her out…

"Nothing Santana…. Mr. Schue could we just continue.. I guess I missed any discussion here" Rachel said dryly interrupted Santana before she could hear all of those words again and Finn didn't know that she already about him moving on…..

"Rachel you may take your seat…Okay so.. uhm Rachel we just discussed about having duets.. would you mind giving us an example of your most powerful duet with Finn?" Rachel froze and Finn looked at her… she didn't want to say anything especially when she heard the news about Finn …

"So Rachel? What can you say about it…" Mr. Schue said waiting for an answer "

Mr. Schue I don't know.. maybe I could think about it but not now"

"Okay so guys please choose your partners and Rachel we are still looking forward to see you and Finn sing again" he added and Rachel just nodded her head but not sure if she could do that.

Every one started to have their partners like Artie and Kitty, Jake and Marley, Sam and Brittany (which makes Santana uncomfortable), Ryder and Unique, etc..

"Uhm Mr. Schuester can I sing my number with Kitty right now.. we got something prepared and we can't wait for it" Artie said holding Kitty's hand

"Of course Artie it's fast for you two but you guys really can't hide your love away" Mr. Schue joked

"That's what I was thingking Mr. Schue"Artie chuckled

"Okay, Artie and Kitty take the floor please"

The two went to the center and started singing…

_(Artie let Kitty sit on his lap and Kitty holds his hand and started to sing the song)_

_[Artie:] Here I stand head in hand_

_Turn my face to the wall_

_If she's gone I can't go on Feelin' two-foot small_

_[Artie with Kitty:]_

_Everywhere people stare Each and every day_

_I can see them laugh at me And I hear them say_

_[Kitty and Artie:]_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_(Rachel and Finn started to glance at each other when one of them is not looking)_

_How can I even try I can never win Hearing them,_

_seeing them In the state_

_I'm in How could she say to me Love_

_will find a way Gather round all you_

_clowns Let me hear you say_

_([Kitty:] Say)_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_([Artie:] Oh)_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_([Artie:] Oh) Hey you've got to hide your love away_

(_Kitty kissed Artie's cheek and get up from his lap. As the song ended everyone get up from their sits and applauded)_

"That's what I was looking for.. Fantastic guys and thank you for giving such an inspiration to everyone next time for their performance.. Okay nice beginning and can't wait to see the others.. That's it for now class dismissed…"Mr. Schue said and everyone started to go out…

* * *

After the class Rachel stayed at the choir room to practice her lines for her coming musical then unexpectedly Finn entered the room to get something…. She froze when she saw him…

"Hey" Finn said but nervous. Rachel just nodded her head and two looked at each other feeling the awkwardness between them but it needs to stop so Finn asked her

"Maybe you're busy.. uhm look I was just getting something. What are you doing, Kurt and the others are at the auditorium why are you still here?"

"Just taking some papers and they knew that I will be busy for this, its very important. I'll catch with them later" Finn nodded and sat beside her

"I'm sorry for cutting our conversation last time, I was just busy too and I got a phone call that time"

"I know, you seemed so very happy at that conversation with whoever is that" Rachel said wanting to know who called him that time and maybe it's his new girlfriend.. Who knew…

"Thanks for the good luck charm for our regionals and for coming here for support and giving your time for us, they missed you, you should know that" They? How about him.. for a long time that they are apart from each other he didn't miss her?

"How about you.. You didn't miss me?" Rachel asked

"Of course I-I uh m-issed you too" he replied quite not sure what to say…

"How are you Finn, I know it's weird to ask but...how are you?"

"I-I'm great you know taking care of the glee club and stuff and I think we're ready for Regionals and get another trophy again and win Nationals… I kind of really feel confident about this. I know in my gut we can do this. And I am through a lot of things this year and kind of, sort of, maybe being a real man this time." He says being proud of himself with a huge grin wanting Rachel to realize what she had done to him; learning to move on.

"How about you? How is Fanny Brice doing?"

"I'm okay its just everyday is so challenging and very very very buzy. I'm happy for you Finn" Rachel said but it feels like she's going to cry knowing Finn is really moving on from everything and especially with her..

"Thanks Rach" He noticed Rachel has a few tears in her eyes, she tried not to look at him and Finn started to question her "Rachel are you okay, why are you crying-?"

"Finn are you with someone?" Rachel blurted out

"What?! What are you talking about.." Finn says shocked

"I knew it, Mercedes and the others told me even Kurt.. I get it okay, you we're so pissed about me for leaving you so many times but-"

"I'm not with someone" Finn said closing his eyes cutting Rachel from going too far. He can't believe he is lying to her right now, he knew he was lying. Yes Finn really had a girlfriend and he thinks that it's serious, he met the girl when he is taking college and he don't want Rachel to find out especially she is on her way to make her dreams come true; by being a star and it's not just a dream now, its real and it's finally happening to her and he didn't want to ruin it just because she is holding back what she and Finn have.

"What but Kurt says–"

"Rachel who are you going to believe, Kurt or me? Yeah I-I mean I tried da-ting and girls are into me but I- didn't take it serious. I tried but I can't a-and I am just focusing on the glee club. I told Kurt not to tell you because I know what you can possibly feel so.." He can't believe he is saying that he regretted it but it's too late and it's for the best right now, for both of them.

"Oh, Finn I'm so sorry I just got surprised and I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Rach stop with that okay, its fine"

"Thanks Finn"

"So what can you say about the duet Mr. Schue talked about earlier. Do you want to sing with me or what?"

"That would be an honor"

Rachel hugged Finn very much like she didn't want to let go. She missed him so much, she feels like it's just Finn and herself against the world. She and Finn is really worth fighting for…

"Okay I'm gonna go now" Finn said and Rachel let him go from a tight hug

"See ya later Rach" he said walking out Rachel waved goodbye to him Rachel felt relieved about the good news but that's what she thinks, It's just the beginning of the real drama…

When Finn went to the auditorium he saw Kurt and he approaches him and it looks like he's gonna kill him..

"What the hell Kurt, Why did tell her, you the condition is!"

"I'm sorry Finn I didn't mean to I'm just concerned for her, Puck mentioned about the girl and I don't have any excuses for it"

"But you did Kurt, and you're gonna help me fix this"

"I'm fine with that, by the way what did she say?"

"I lied"

"What?! What did you tell her?"

"I said I Don't have a girlfriend"

"Finn! You can't just-"

"Kurt I'm gonna do this for a while but this time keep your mouth shot"

"Okay Okay" "

now I'm gonna go now. You owe me Kurt" Finn said storming out

"Sure big brother" Kurt said rolling his eyes, he can't believe Finn lied to Rachel like this….suddenly Kurt had an Idea. He dialed someone's number that Finn gave him.. "

Hello?" "

Who'S this?"

"Doesn't matter look-"

"Hey I can't talk to talk to someone I don't know"

"Okay fine It's Kurt, Finn's brother, I want you to meet me at breadstix NOW!" Kurt said hurriedly hung up the phone and went out…. _

* * *

**Guys please don't kill me**…. thanks for reading! :D dont forgrt to review:)


	4. Bad Excuses

**HELLO there.. So here's the Newest Chapter I was bored here at home and I decided to continue my story and because no one is at home and I am free here.. yey.. enjoy by the way. Disclaimer: I don't own glee I just wish I did Don't stop REVIEWING guys… It means a lot to me**

* * *

Kurt is at Breadstix waiting for someone.. he just wish his plan will turn into a good thing. He wanted to help Rachel and also Finn they are struggling on something because they thought it will help them both but not exactly, the way Finn stared at Rachel back in the choir room, he can't feel the moving on thing in him. He just really loves Rachel that much to do that to him. I mean who is this strange girl that Finn fell in love with.. Kurt haven't met her yet and that is why he called her… His thoughts got shot when someone approach him.. just in time she arrived

"Uhm Hi.. Are you the one who called me earlier? Uhm Kurt right.." the girl asked

"Yes I am.. I just want to talk to you about my brother Finn.. nice to meet you by the way have a sit please" Kurt said. No wonder why Finn liked this girl she's really nice maybe.. he thought to himself

"Kurt Hummel by the way" Kurt said shaking her hand

"Oh I'm Abigail but people call me Gail it's really good to finally meet Finn's brother and Hummel I thought-"

"Oh I forgot, Finn is my stepbrother my dad and her mom got married so.."

"Oh I see….uhm did Finn tell you to meet me-"

"No Finn didn't know I called you, actually I came here to ask something.. are you okay with that"

"Sure I guess so but it depends"

"Okay Gail here's the thing….." Kurt just hoped his plan will work….

The next day Rachel was walking down the hallway and feel really really happy then Marley the new member of the glee club approach her..

"Hey Rachel" Marley said

"Hey Marley are you coming with me.. I'll be heading to the choir room I know it's too early but if you don't mind coming with me if you're not busy" Rachel said

" I would love that" Marley responds and the two walked together and when they entered Rachel looks around the room remembering the times when she is still in High School.

"Rachel may I interrupt you… I just want to know what is inside you right now.. what are you thinking…" Marley asked.

"I was just thinking about the time when I was here how we built a family in this room that everyone accepts one another and also we have a teacher who made us united.. without this glee club and this family that I had I went out of this school without nothing if they hadn't believe in me so that means it includes you" Rachel looked at Marley with a smile

"Aww Rachel thank you.. and I have to tell you something"

"Sure Marley what is It?"

"Ever since you came here at Grease I was really attracted to you. You we're my biggest inspiration in singing and I really love you voice and I have no doubt that the producers pick you playing for Fanny Brice of Funny Girl. You're kind of my Idol you know that"

"Aww Thank you Marley" Rachel thanked her and gave him a tight hug

"well I guess I have a big fan now" Rachel said and they both laugh

The school bell rand and the others enter to the room then Rachel saw Kurt entered the room and he is coming towards Rachel…

"Hi Rach may I talk to you" he sat beside her

"Kurt if it's about Finn, I already know and I'm sorry for screaming at you.. maybe I was just surprise about that-"

"It's okay Rachel, and it's not your fault, now may I hug you" Rachel nodded and hug Kurt. Kurt just kept his promise from Finn although he wants to admit it to Rachel

"I miss you and I hate us fighting again"

"Rachel I have to tell you something-"

Before Kurt could say Mr. Schue enters the room.. great!

"Okay who is up for today"

"Mr. Schue if I may" Sam said

"Of course Sam you may" Mr. Schue said Sam takes the floor and grab the guitar

"Guys so here's my number with Brittany and we've been working on it since yesterday and I wanted to show it to you guys. "

"Okay Brittany and Sam.. give it a hand guys" everybody claps and the song started

_ [Sam and Brittany:] I know I stand in line, _

_Until you think you have the time_

_ To spend an evening with me_

_ And if we go some place to dance_

_ I know that there's a chance You_

_ won't be leaving with me_

_ (Santana looked at them and she is jealous about them) _

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_

_ And have a drink or two And then I go _

_and spoil it all By saying something stupid Like: "I love you" _

_(scene when Rachel keeps looking at Finn and he is again texting with someone Rachel is looking at him confused)_

_ I can see it in your eyes _

_That you despise the same old lines _

_You heard the night before_

_ And though it's just a line to you_

_ For me it's true It never seemed so right before _

_(Rachel sees Finn texting again and Kurt is already mouthing him stop texting)_

_ I practice every day To find some clever lines to say_

_ To make the meaning come true _

_But then I think I'll wait Until the evening gets late _

_That I'm alone with you_

_ The time is right Your perfume fills my head_

_ The stars get red And oh, _

_the night's so blue And then I go and spoil it all_

_ By saying something stupid Like: "I love you" _

_(Rachel saw Finn went out because someone is calling him) _

_The time is right Your perfume fills my head _

_The stars get red And oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all By saying something stupid Like: _

_"I love you" _

_"I love you" _

_"I love you" _

_"I love you" _

_"I love you" _

After the song everyone cheers and Rachel just sat there very quiet.. Is Finn is up to something or is he hiding something? I she thought to herself , he is been acting weird lately ever since she got here in Lima…. "

Brillant! Okay now-"

" Figgin's Office now!"Becky Called him interrupting him from his discussion

" Sorry guys.. I will let you take a break first to practise of something.. "

Mr. Scue said and hurriedly went out and just in time Finn entered again the room and sitting beside Kurt and Rachel is looking into them

"Finn what is that.. who are you texting with you are confusing Rachel.."

Kurt says almost whispering "Kurt I'm sorry It keeps buzzing and I need to stop it so I talked to her"

"Is it more important that glee club? Oh wait is it your girlfriend" Kurt said raising an eyebrow

"Kurt keep your mouth shut someone will hear you and Yes it's her but I just talked to her to stop calling me"

"Finn whatever is that you need to focus here… you wanted to be a teacher and if you are really serious about it stop that monkey business of yours"

"Fine, whatever Kurt"

"stop with this nonsense so are you coming with me and Carole tomorrow?" Kurt said changing the topic

"Where?"

"Finn are you forgetting something we have our appointed to the doctor for my dad remember"

"Oh right and yes of course I will be there I want you to know that whatever happens I'm here okay.. I'm sure will be okay.. he didn't have any cancer or something I knew it"

"Thanks big bro come here "he gave Finn a huge

"Okay guys what did I miss" Mr. Schue came back again

"Okay Kurt I'm gonna go back to my sit now" Finn said….

The school bell rang and it's time to go home now…

Rachel is walking in the parking lot Finn spotted her so he try to talk to her

"Hey are you walking alone, where Quinn and Mercedes is?" Finn asked

"They already got home"

"would you mind if I drive you home?" Finn said.. _Crap Finn why did you say that you are trying to move on and you are not doing it you are so stupid_ he thought to himself.

"Are you sure is it okay with you.." Rachel said

"No"

"Huh?"

"I mean Yeah.. i-t's okay with me" _way to go Finn Hudson.. you are such a stupid person_

Finn drove the car and the two was very silent until they arrived at Rachel's house. Finn opened the door for her, when Finn is about to leave Rachel stopped him by holding his hand…

"Finn wait….."

"What is it Rach, did you forgot something" Finn said he knew Rachel is gonna ask him something about them..

"No uh I just want to ask you something. Can we meet tonight to you know have dinner and talk or hang out or something" Finn didn't know what to say, tonight he will have a date with Gail.. he needs to decline it first…..

"Rachel, I-I I'm busy tonight and I'm sorry Rach maybe next time I guess… So I'm gonna go now"

"Finn wait" Rachel said stopping him from his steps

"I wanted you to know that I still love you Finn I wanted to be with you again" Rachel said and without Finn knowing she crashed her lips into Finn he return the kiss he realize that it is not right he has a girlfriend and he don't want to ruin Rachel's career…

"No, stop this… I can't" Finn pulled away from Rachel

"I'd be lying if said I don't feel the same way but Rachel it's not right… I'm sorry Rachel I need to go"

Finn said leaving Rachel speechless and is about to cry…

* * *

** Next Chapter: Rachel will meet Finn's new girlfriend and let's see what will happen to her don't worry she won't commit suicide or something like that.. hahaha kidding… Guys I'm so sorry for this.. even if I hate to do this…. Don't worry Finchel is endgame.. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…**


End file.
